In offices, private living spaces, exhibition spaces, retail spaces, and many other spatial areas, endeavors are often made to illuminate in a targeted manner one specific spatial region, or a plurality of specific spatial regions, articles situated in the space, objects suspended from a wall of the space or architectural features of the space. For this purpose, in a conventional manner, emitters secured at a ceiling of the space, for example, are often used, said emitters being aligned with the desired spatial region or the desired object. However, depending on the viewing direction, an observer situated in the space may be dazzled by such conventional emitters or at least perceive the directly visible light source as unattractive or disturbing.
An improved lighting arrangement is to be proposed which at least largely avoids such disadvantages.